ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior: Guide to Weapons and Armor
Category:Guides Weapons Great Axe: :Lvl 5 Butterfly Axe :Lvl 8 Inferno Axe :Lvl 12 Greataxe :Lvl 16 Moth Axe :Lvl 20 Neckchopper (highly suggested) :Lvl 25 Plantbane (skip if you own the Neckchopper) :lvl 28 Military Axe (some argue this is when you should replace the Neckchopper) :Lvl 30 Centurion's Axe or :Lvl 31 Voulge/Voulge +1/Twicer :Lvl 34 Heavy Axe :lvl 37 Horror Voulge (Note: I find this axe better than the Huge Moth Axe from my own experiance ~Andres) :Lvl 39 Huge Moth Axe :Lvl 42 Raifu :Lvl 44 Heavy Moth Axe :Lvl 49 Gigant Axe :Lvl 54 Executioner :Lvl 59 Heavy Darksteel Axe :Lvl 62 Demon's Axe :Lvl 64 Collosal Axe :Lvl 69 Berserker's Axe :lvl 70 Rune Chopper (Latent Effects are activated at cost of 4 MP per 3 seconds, very high DoT w/ effects) :Lvl 71 Bhuj :Lvl 71 Gawaine's Axe :Lvl 72 Martial Bhuj :Lvl 73 Toporok :Lvl 74 Byakko's Axe :Lvl 75 Bravura End Game Great Axes These axes are the top 3 Great Axe's that a warrior can ever potencially own, one is a very hard and rare NM drop, one only drops off a HNM, and the last is an approx 500-800 mil cost in gil and a lot more in time to obtain. :3rd Berserker's Axe :2nd Byakko's Axe :1st Bravura Bear in mind that these Great Axes can be difficult to acquire and that finishing up with Bhuj or, more perferably, Martial Bhuj is sufficient until either endgame axe is available. In many cases the damage output of a Martial Bhuj, due to its enhancing effects on weaponskills, will outperform any other Great Axe in the game. Axe: :Lvl 1 Bronze Axe :Lvl 8 Brass Axe :Lvl 13 Bone Axe :Lvl 15 Bastokan Axe :Lvl 16 Bone Pick :Lvl 20 Battleaxe :Lvl 28 Military Pick :Lvl 32 Warrior's Axe :Lvl 37 Mythril Axe :Lvl 40 Combat Caster's Axe and/or Razor Axe (AF1) :Lvl 43 Combat Caster's Axe +1 or Combat Caster's Axe +2 :Lvl 48 Viking Axe (very useful, highly recomended) :Lvl 56 Darksteel Axe +1 Useful axe for the extra DMG :Lvl 60 Tungi Excellent Axe. Great Main/Offahnd axe. Good dps and drops fairly easily off a spawned NM in Quicksand Caves :Lvl 63 Fransisca Another good axe dropped by Aquarius. You'll be competeting with rangers for it :Lvl 68 Acha D'Armas :Lvl 70 Juggernaut Excellent offhand axe for it's unprecedented +attack. 100% drop off of HNM Overlord Bakgodek. :Lvl 71 Tabarzin :Lvl 72 Woodville's Axe :Lvl 73 Maneater Note: At the above level 48 zone, the dynamics of dual wielding axes become somewhat complicated. Swords may be worn in the offhand or sub slot, you will likely keep a Viking axe for its +10 ACC till lvl 75 as a backup weapon, but you may not. If someone more experienced than me can give a good opinion on this. I will gladly let them. ~User:Andres Using Viking Axe will severely weaken damage over time if continued in use past the 60s, if you're having issues hitting a mob switching from an Attack based food to Accuracy will make up the loss and extremely help with connecting most hits on a Rampage. The switch can begin as early as 56 with Darksteel Axe/Darksteel Axe +1 or later at 60 with Tungi and 63 with Fransisca. End Game Axes The concept of Axes for the end game is potencially complicated for WAR. There are 4 amazing axes, and they can be worn either in main hand or off hand. The Axes: :Lvl 70 Juggernaut :Lvl 71 Tabarzin :Lvl 72 Woodville's Axe :Lvl 73 Maneater Generally, Juggernaught is considered the 'best' offhand weapon due to its high +Attack and +STR. Because the damage of both main and offhand axe is primarily determined by the DMG of the mainhand, the Woodville's Axe is generally considered the best primary weapon. However, due to the increadibly limited suply of Juggernaught's, the Tabarzin is often used in the offhand position, and is also a viable choice for a primary weapon if a Woodville's Axe is not avaliable. Recently Maneater has become the most favored of all axes. This is due to it acting as a DMG49 axe with Attack +18 and Accuracy +5 so long as your current TP is under 100 (this latent also is active during Weapon Skills.) Maneater is very effective as either mainhand or offhand, depending on what weapon it is paired with. Marksmanship Crossbow :Lvl 1 Light Crossbow :Lvl 10 Legionnaire's Crossbow :Lvl 12 Crossbow :Lvl 25 Power Crossbow :Lvl 40 Thug's Zamburak Bolt Note: This part is unique in the sense that status bolts do not ever disappear in usefulness. The only bolt you should change is the type you use to inflict damage. Bolts marked with a star are status bolts. :Lvl 1 Bronze Bolt or Crossbow Bolt :Lvl 10 Blind Bolt * :Lvl 15 Acid Bolt * (Very useful!) :Lvl 20 Sleep Bolt * :Lvl 25 Bloody Bolt * (Very useful for solo situations) :Lvl 30 Holy Bolt :Lvl 40 Mythril Bolt (Not really suggested, spamming Acid Bolts until one hits is more effective in cost and DoT. the D rank in Marksmanship really begins to show here since it is approx 10 lvls less than RNG, however, Iron Muskateer +Ranged Accuracy can help compensate) Archery Bow Note: For most bows, especially those used in parties, I suggest the +1 versions for the + Ranged Attack and + Ranged Accuracy, since as a WAR, you will not focus on it in equipment. :Lvl 1 Shortbow :Lvl 5 Longbow :Lvl 16 Power Bow :Lvl 30 Greatbow :Lvl 40 Battle Bow :Lvl 55 Lightning Bow (No need for the +1, as this is used mostly for +DEX) Arrow Note: If the bow is only going to be used for pulling, then stick to whatever arrow you think is decent in price, or use a Poison Arrow. Most arrows here assume some Damage use. :Lvl 1 Wooden Arrow :Lvl 7 Bone Arrow :Lvl 14 Iron Arrow :Lvl 17 Beetle Arrow :Lvl 19 Poison Arrow * :Lvl 24 Silver Arrow :Lvl 29 Horn Arrow :Lvl 35 Sleep Arrow :Lvl 45 Ice Arrow, Fire Arrow, or Lightning Arrow Throwing Note: This is the most popular pulling device due to its unlimited use. Since most of these are only used for pulling, I feel updates are not neccesary unless you have the money. Do not inconveniance yourself over a small increase in Damage on a throwing item. Combat Caster's Boomerang +1/2 is the exception!!! :Lvl 1 Happy Egg (For Tanking; DO NOT THROW THIS!!!) :Lvl 6 Coarse Boomerang :Lvl 14 Boomerang :Lvl 19 Flame Boomerang :Lvl 33 Long Boomerang (For Tanking; if you do not have a Happy Egg) :Lvl 43 Combat Caster's Boomerang +1 or Combat Caster's Boomerang +2 (One of these two are crucial! This is the only Ranged weapon that will increase Accuracy! I say buy this no matter what you normally use in case you party in an area where the effect takes place.) Armor * Bone or Lizard set may be used, Lizard is generally cheaper. ** There is debate over the Silver set's higher DEF and the Eisenschaller set's overall higher VIT and AGI as a better set of armor. Head :Lvl 1 Bronze Cap :Lvl 7 Leather Bandana :Lvl 10 Faceguard or Royal Footman's Bandana :Lvl 16 Bone Mask or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Helm * :Lvl 21 Beetle Mask :Lvl 24 Iron Mask or Emperor Hairpin :Lvl 29 Eisenschaller or Kampfschaller (Tank) or ::Lvl 30 Centurion's Visor (DD) :Lvl 36 Silver Mask ** :Lvl 40 Iron Musketeer's Armet (Tank) and/or ::Lvl 41 Voyager Sallet (DD) :Lvl 43 Valkyrie's Mask or Walkure Mask (DD, if you cannot obtain Voyager Sallet) Body *** Unless you can get the Kampfbrust, the Centurion's Scale Mail is actually better for tanking at those levels. :Lvl 1 Bronze Harness or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Vest :Lvl 10 Scale Mail :Lvl 16 Bone Harness or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Jerkin * :Lvl 21 Beetle Harness :Lvl 24 Chainmail :Lvl 29 Eisenbrust or Kampfbrust or ::Lvl 30 Centurion's Scale Mail *** :Lvl 36 Silver Mail ** :Lvl 40 Royal Squire's Chainmail :Lvl 43 Royal Squire's Chainmail +1 or Royal Squire's Chainmail +2 (under own nation's control, more useful than Brigandine Armor for DD in this situation) :Lvl 45 Brigandine Armor Hands *** The choice of these depends mostly on your race, although all should try to have Gigas Bracelets and its upgrades to boost Strength for Weapon Skills. :*Elvaan will definately want the Royal Squire's Mufflers :*Tarutaru or Mithra will want Gigas Bracelets or either Tier of RSE :*Hume will choose either unless they have RSE :*Galka may choose either. :Lvl 1 Bronze Mittens or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Gloves * :Lvl 10 Legionnaire's Mittens or Royal Footman's Gloves (can be kept until lvl 30 for pure DD situation) :Lvl 16 Bone Mittens or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Gloves * :Lvl 21 Beetle Mittens :Lvl 24 Chain Mittens :Lvl 27 Hume only: Custom M Gloves or Custom F Gloves (DD) :Lvl 29 Eisenhentzes or Kampfhentzes (Tank) :Lvl 30 Royal Squire's Mufflers or Gigas Bracelets (DD) *** :Lvl 35 Iron Mittens ** :Lvl 40 Iron Musketeer's Gauntlets (Tank) or Ogygos's Bracelets (DD, only if using Gigas Bracelets before this) Legs :Lvl 1 Bronze Subligar or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Trousers :Lvl 10 Scale Cuisses :Lvl 16 Bone Subligar or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Trousers * :lvl 20 Garrison Hose DD (note: I am still not sure if this or the Republic Subligare would be better for DoT as a DD.) :Lvl 21 Beetle Subligar :Lvl 24 Chain Hose (Tank) or :Lvl 25 Bastokan Subligar or Republic Subligar (DD) :Lvl 29 Eisendiechlings or Kampfdiechlings :Lvl 40 Royal Squire's Breeches Feet :Lvl 1 Bronze Leggings or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Highboots or Bounding Boots or Leaping Boots (if bought, these can be used as Tank footgear until lvl 29, DD till high levels) :Lvl 10 Scale Greaves :Lvl 16 Bone Leggings or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Ledelsens * :Lvl 21 Beetle Leggings :Lvl 24 Greaves (can be skipped) :Lvl 25 Winged Boots (same as leaping, just has some more DEF) :Lvl 29 Eisenschuhs or Kampfschuhs (Tank, if obtained, skip Iron Musketeer's Sabatons) :Lvl 34 Bastokan Greaves or Republic Greaves (DD under own nation's control) :Lvl 40 Iron Musketeer's Sabatons Waist :Lvl 7 Leather Belt :Lvl 15 Warrior's Belt or Warrior's Belt +1 :Lvl 18 Barbarian's Belt or Brave Belt (+1 version) :Lvl 40 Tilt Belt :Lvl 43 Swordbelt or ::Lvl 45 Vanguard Belt :Lvl 48 Life Belt (crucial) Back :Lvl 4 Rabbit Mantle :Lvl 12 Traveler's Mantle Expensive for it's level, but will help with tanking. :Lvl 17 Lizard Mantle or ::Lvl 18 Dhalmel Mantle :Lvl 24 Nomad's Mantle See Traveler's Mantle. :Lvl 28 Wolf Mantle or Wolf Mantle +1 (+1 suggested) :: Lvv 28 Invisible Mantle Will give the same benefits as Wolf Mantle, along with 20 cheap Invisible charges. :Lvl 40 Earth Mantle :Lvl 47 Jaguar Mantle Neck :Lvl 7 Justice Badge (only if you quest it) :Lvl 21 Fang Necklace or Spike Necklace (Spike is the +1 version of Fang, and highly recomended since all DD jobs will use this) :lvl 32 Medievil Collar (tanking, some argue Damage from Spike is better) Ring Note: I personally believe +STR rings are the most effective choice, since the damage can be used to gain hate as a tank and add damage as a DD. However, for tanking purposes, +VIT rings may be the better choice. Some argue that +DEX is the best choice, however; many people disagree with that idea due to minimal +ACC and +Critical occurance changes. :Lvl 14 Sardonyx Ring or Courage Ring (Courage suggested) ::lvl 14 Amber Ring or Stamina Ring :lvl 30 Rajas Ring (note: this is THE best DD ring out at the moment, however, you can only get it at the end of CoP the missions) ::lvl 30 Sattva Ring (note: this is THE best tank ring out at the moment, however; you can only get it at the end of the CoP missions) :Lvl 34 Venerer Ring :Lvl 36 Garnet Ring or Puissance Ring ::lvl 36 Sphene Ring or Verve Ring :Lvl 40 Sniper's Ring (DD only, -10 DEF hurts as tank) or Woodsman Ring (similar to Sniper, but -5 EVA is more functional when tanking since WAR have a overall low EVA anyways.) Earring :Lvl 16 Bone Earring or Bone Earring +1 :Lvl 21 Beetle Earring or Beetle Earring +1 (+1 is highly recomended, since almost all DD jobs will use these until lvl 55) :Lvl 29 Dodge Earring (for Tanking) :Lvl 35 Wing Earring or Drone Earring (for Tanking, cheaper than dodge) :Lvl 55 Fang Earring or Spike Earring (Spike is Recomended) Closing Note Guide created by User:Andres, modified by many others.